


The Chief And His Omega

by Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Alpha Pitch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Childbirth, Consensual Sex, Dark Magic, Depression, Distant relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Frostcup - Freeform, Hiccup is an overprotective husband, Hijack, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Abuse, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Male Lactation, Married couple fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Abuse, Omega Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stillbirth, more tags to come, slow relationship build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo/pseuds/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo
Summary: Chief Hiccup and Jack are thrown together in marriage so Jack can bear Hiccup an heir for Berk.  Though complications arise and the baby dies at birth.  Hiccup and Jack bond as they mourn the death of their first born and Jack soon becomes pregnant again but Jack goes to great lengths to ensure the safety of this child's life.  Jack's determination to protect this baby leads the omega into serious trouble and Hiccup is helpless to stop it.   Converted from the Tumblr Roleplay co-written by Jack-frostchild





	The Chief And His Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chief and His Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322662) by Frostbitten-pooka-roo and Jack-frostchild. 



Hiccup sighed softly through his nose, his eyes blank as they roamed lazily over the crown. The young Chief of Berk was currently at a banquet being held for him and his husband and the young Alpha was bored. He spotted his husband across the room of the great hall, conversing with Astrid and Fishlegs. His husband was Jack Frost, a resident from Burgess, the next village over and he and Hiccup had been arranged to marry for the union of their villages and nearly nine months later, Jack was heavy with child. His husband was an omega, and he was attractive enough, Hiccup supposed, he was a bit fairer than the usual crowd of vikings, he looked so out of place with his delicate features and white hair. The closest they had been had been their wedding night, with the encouragement of wine and the tradition of Hiccup asserting his claim over the omega, being an alpha after all, and the result was Hiccup’s child that had been growing in Jack for the past nine months.   
Hiccup raised his goblet to take a sip of red wine, the young Chief rubbing his face tiredly. He and Jack hardly knew each other. They slept in the same bed, they shared meals and welcomed visitors as a couple, but they were no more than strangers and it had brought a great deal of frustration to Hiccup. Hiccup would often fly off on Toothless, to get away from the uncomfortable silence of the room whenever he was alone with Jack. He would slip away to do his duty as Chief and leave Jack be, which was what he assumed the Omega wanted. But as Jack’s stomach extended and the omega drew nearer to his due date, Hiccup found his instincts swirling in confusion. He longed to protect his mate and child, to be near to them, but he and Jack had such a distant relationship, it was awkward for them both and so Hiccup didn’t pester Jack with it. Hiccup moved away from his seat, turning his back to his husband. He searched out someone to talk to, he needed to think about something else. 

Jack glanced over to where his husband had been sitting at the head of the great hall, sighing as he noticed him slip away from his chair. He couldn’t help but frown slightly and look down, excusing himself from his current conversation before making his way over to his own seat beside his husband’s. Since Hiccup had left, he figured he would sit back down, he needed to, he was feeling exhausted from the child he was carrying.   
Jack had been against their marriage from the start. He thought that an arranged marriage was unfair, but being an omega it was dangerous for him not to be without a mate, especially during a time when villages were often raided by rude and rough alphas. Jack’s marriage to Hiccup was meant to not only protect him but also both of their tribes from this exact situation, among others. Once Jack had met Hiccup, on their wedding day, he didn’t mind him so much. He was nice, kind, attractive, and gentle….. they just weren’t in love. Jack had always felt so alone his whole life, and from what he could tell, Hiccup didn’t like him very much, which only made the poor omega feel worse about his situation.   
His only solace really was the child he was carrying, and he smiled as he rested a hand on his swollen stomach. At least, when he brought their child into the world, he would have someone to care for, something to live for. He had grown fond of his husband, and wished more than anything that they were closer, but every time they were alone together, Hiccup would run away, even now when they were together, the chief was avoiding him. He knew it wasn’t his place to say anything, so Jack didn’t, but it didn’t mean he felt sorrow and yearning to be closer to his mate.   
Jack stood slowly and started to make his way over to the fire pit in the middle of the hall, he was feeling lonely again and figured there would be somewhere he could talk to again. Though the omega only made it about halfway across the room before he stopped dead in his tracks and started to pant, letting out an odd shriek as liquid started running down his thighs. His eyes widened and his hand went to his womb, the baby was coming. 

The shriek from the omega had echoed through the room and it almost when quiet. Astrid spotted Jack and gasped, rushing over to him with Fishlegs right behind her. The crowd of the room was drawing in to try and help as well, BUt Astrid tried to get them to back up. “Give me some space!” He said loudly and the crowds backed up a few steps. Eret made his way through the crowd and he and Astrid knelt beside Jack, both trying to offer assistance to the Chief’s husband. “Jack, are you alright?” Astrid asked hastily, glancing down at the liquid that pooled beneath Jack.   
“His water has broken…” Eret realized, looking up at Astrid. Astrid’s eyes widened and she looked around for the Chief. “Hiccup! Where’s Hiccup?” She called, asking the people around her for assistance in finding the Chief. Eret tried to calm Jack as Astrid searched for Hiccup, laying a comforting hand on the omega’s back and trying to support him when he wavered. “Astrid, we need to get him somewhere else…” He stressed and Astrid nodded. “I know, I know…I just need to find…Hiccup!” She spotted him, the Chief having heard the commotion. Hiccup made his way through the crowd and his eyes widened when he spotted Jack. “Jack!” He called, kneeling beside his mate and supporting him, trying to look him over.   
“He’s going into labor, we need to get him home. Eret, run and fetch Gothi, quickly!” Astrid said and Eret nodded, leaving to fetch the elderly lady. As Astrid cleared the way of the crowd, calling out to them to back up, Hiccup carefully lifted Jack up into his arms and started to quickly carry him out of the Great Hall, heading for their house. “Just relax, Jack.” He tried, worried and nervous himself though he tried not to show it, he had never comforted an omega in labor before. “Gothi will help you.” He assured him as he carried him to their hut. 

Jack panted and let out another painful cry as the crowd started rushing around him. He thanked the gods Astrid had spotted him, he was having a hard time standing and was relieved as she helped him to the ground. Though he wished Hiccup was there, and although Eret had come to his aid as well, in between cries and gasps, he was searching for his mate.   
“…Fine… I’m fine….” He assured everyone as he gritted his teeth, feeling a contraction rock his body. He screamed again and the room started to blur until it passed. When Hiccup finally arrived breathed a sigh of relief and graciously grabbed onto him as he lifted and started to run him towards their home.   
The omega tried to steady his breathing and moaned softly as he tried to focus on what he was about to do. Hiccup encouragement helped, though Jack’s heart had started to race faster at the fact that this was the closest they had been since conceiving the child that Jack was about to give birth to. “Thank you…” Jack said quietly in response, not sure what else to say to his husband as they arrived and he was set down onto their bed.

Hiccup carried Jack back to their hut and kicked open the door before leading him into their bedroom. He carefully laid Jack down on the bed, propping him up with some pillows as he tried to stay calm and keep Jack calm in return. “It's alright, Gothi and Astrid will be here soon…” He assured his husband, worry creasing his forehead. He was conflicted, he was worried for his child and for Jack, but he still felt so distant to him, it was as if he was comforting a stranger and not his own husband. “Deep breaths…” He tried, rubbing his hand over Jack’s stomach soothingly as he stayed by his bedside. Seeing Jack in pain had sparked something in his alpha instincts, a need to protect rising in his chest.   
The front door of the hut swung open and Astrid and Gothi came rushing in, Astrid carrying clean towels and a bucket of hot water. “It's gonna be alright, Jack. We’re going to help you.” Astrid smiled, trying to remain calm for the omega. Gothi came up beside Jack and grunted at Hiccup, making a shooing motion with her hands. Hiccup stepped away hesitantly, unsure of what to do. “She wants you outside, Hiccup.” Astrid clarified and smiled reassuringly. “We’ll call you in when we’re done.” Hiccup nodded, glancing worriedly at Jack and gave him a slight smile before leaving, making his way outside where he stayed and waited. Gobber and Eret came to sit with him, the village relatively quiet as all awaited the birth of the Chief’s child. Valka returned from a flight and rushed into the hut to help.  
Hiccup waited for hours outside, hardly knowing what to do with himself as instincts and emotions swirled in a confusion within him. When the screaming started, he could no longer stay still and so he paced outside the door, occasionally glancing up at the sound of Jack crying out in pain. Eret and Gobber exchanged worried glances but remained quiet, giving Hiccup encouraging nods when the young Chief glanced at them. Hiccup sighed softly, not being able to sit still, frustrated at the lack of knowledge he knew about what was happening inside.   
It had been nearly seven hours and was nearly sunrise when they got the first news. Jack’s screams had died down and everything was silent. Hiccup stared at the door, Eret having gone home but Gobber had stayed with the young Chief. The door finally creaked slowly open and Hiccup stepped forward anxiously. Valka was at the door, her eyes low and holding tears. She slowly looked up at Hiccup and Hiccup felt his heart stop, his breath all but halting as he awaited any news.   
Drawing a shaky breath, Valka quietly spoke, wanting to get the message across before she broke down. “Jack is exhausted, but he’s alright…..the baby is dead.” 

Jack focused as much as he could on his breathing, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would have another contraction and he was trying to relax and rest as much as he could. It was hard though, he was scared out of his mind, this was the first time he had ever been with child, and there was a lot at stake. This child would be the chief’s heir and solidify the bond between their two tribes. If anything happened to Jack before he gave Hiccup an heir, then his people wouldn’t be protected by the warriors of Berk, should anything happen. The omega was desperately trying to keep all these thoughts of his head, they were only stressing him out more at the thought of failing his people, and Hiccup.   
Jack looked at his husband with a worried expression, he wanted to make him proud of him, he really did, and Hiccup’s soothing hand on his swollen middle helped. He smiled lightly and opened his mouth to speak, wanting to say something loving to him, but he started to feel pain building in his lower body again gripped the sheets, panting and groaning again as Astrid and Gothi came in to help. He didn’t want Hiccup to leave, but before he was able to speak again, the chief was already being sent out the door. Jack could feel tears already starting to stream down his face, the pain just from his body preparing to give birth were excruciating, and looked at Gothi desperately wondering if they were normal or if there was anything she could do to help ease his pain. Instead of help, he was met with a concerned face and Jack swallowed down nervously as he watched the women start to prepare to help him.   
Hours of unbelievable pain and torture went by, and Jack felt as if his body was going to give up. He had pushed and pushed, but every time he got close to finally getting the baby out, he would feel shooting pain up his spine and scream out in agony before the women urged him to stop. By around the six hour, Astrid was holding a cool cloth to his face trying to distract him while Valka and Gothi conversed in urgent hushed tones. They knew the child wasn’t going to make it if they kept going like this, it was either the child or Jack, and finally the elder women made the decision to save the chief’s husband and put an end to his misery.   
When Jack found out the news of his dead child, to say he was heartbroken was an understatement. He was utterly crushed. He felt useless and worse he felt he had disappointed the whole of both of their tribes, and Hiccup. He didn’t think he could look his alpha in the face. When Valka left to tell Hiccup the news, Jack’s head hung in shame as he watched Astrid wrap up their still baby boy, the mother’s eyes following the limp body with sorrow. When he was finally left alone Jack started crying softly until exhaustion took over, and the poor boy finally fell asleep. 

Hiccup’s breath had halted, the shock of the news being given to him causing him to stare at his mother before blinking rapidly, his eyes falling in disbelief. He heard Gobber shift beside him, stepping forward carefully in an attempt to silently comfort him, but Hiccup hardly noticed him. Valka lowered her eyes, not being able to watch her son try and cope with the news, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Hiccup’s breath released in a huff of disbelief, his brows furrowing in confusion and pain and so many questions. What had gone wrong? What could he have done more to prevent such a tragedy? Was this his fault, for avoiding Jack for all those months? Hiccup closed his eyes, his hands balling into tight fists that trembled and he drew in a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm himself from the sheer panic and dread he felt building up inside him.   
After a long moment, Hiccup opened his eyes, heavy with unshed tears and looked up at Valka. “Can I go in now?” He asked lowly, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Valka nodded softly and stepped aside slowly, giving way to her son. Hiccup swallowed thickly, tears flooding his vision as he tried to blink them back. He paused, afraid to step through the door because he knew what he would find inside. But he had to see it for himself, to really know that it as true and with a heavy heart, he slowly walked inside. He found Gothi by the eating table, crushing some herbs into a bowl, something Hiccup assumed was for Jack’s healing process. Gothi gave a slow glance to the Chief, a sad look, but nothing more than that and continued with what she was doing. Hiccup made his way back into the bedroom and found Astrid there, with tears in her eyes. He held back a sob when she saw Hiccup. “Oh, Hiccup…” She whispered in grief, stepping forward to envelope him in a tight hug. Hiccup hugged her back tightly, his eyes closing tight as he tried to hold back his own tears. They pulled apart after a moment and Hiccup cleared is throat softly, trying to level his voice. “Where’s…where’s the baby?” He asked softly and Astrid paused a moment before taking his hand and leading him over to where she had laid the child, wrapped in a sheep’s skin. Hiccup swallowed thickly as he looked at the infant, the lack of breathing causing a dreadful chill to shoot down his spine.   
“A boy.” Astrid informed him and Hiccup nodded shakily and after a long, hard mournful stare at his child, turned away from him, not being able to watch him anymore. Astrid picked up the dead infant and left, leaving Hiccup alone with Jack. Hiccup sighed softly, seeing Jack sleeping on the bed, fresh tear tracks streaked down his pale face. Hiccup quietly pulled up a chair and sat by Jack’s bedside. He watched Jack sleep, the events of the day and exhaustion catching up with his emotions and Hiccup’s shoulders jerked in a soft sob. The Chief slowly put his head into his hands and cried. “I’m so sorry, Jack.” He whispered, choking out the words before he could take no more and sprang up from the chair and fled, tears streaming down his face as he rushed out of the house.   
“Hiccup!” Valka called, but could not stop him and could only watch as her son mounted his Nightfury and flew off into the morning sky. 

 

Jack didn’t wake until that evening, his body needing the rest. His eyes blinked open until he just stared straight ahead with a blank, dead expression on his face. Astrid noticed he was awake and sent for Gothi who handed her an herbal tea for Jack to drink to help with the soreness and lull him back to sleep. The old woman knew the grief the young omega must have been feeling, and felt it best he slept more not just for his body but for some piece of mind.   
When Astrid approached Jack with medicine, the pale boy glanced at it then shook his head refusing to take it. Astrid pleaded with him but Jack would have none of it, he had lost their child, he didn’t think he deserved it. He sighed and turned on his side, noticing the chair that had been moved closer to the bed, Hiccup must of come, but where was he now? Probably so disappointed and angry at Jack for what he had done he couldn’t stand to be in his presence. Truth be told Jack was glad his husband wasn’t there, he didn’t think he’d be able to look the alpha in the face.   
Astrid attempted to talk to Jack and brighten his spirits, but the pale boy just ignored everything she said, his mind in a completely different place. Once she had finally left, Jack started sobbing again, trying to stay quiet as the tears streamed down his face. He didn’t know what to do. He hated his life, his husband hated him, he had one important task he had to perform and he had failed, putting everyone in danger, and disappointing his husband. Even worse, now he truly felt completely and utterly alone. He had no one. The last nine months he would speak to his child like it was his friend, telling him about all the he would show him when he finally came to the world, all those promises were now dead along with him. And Jack felt dead inside as well. 

Hiccup hardly felt the cold bite of the wind as he flew high above the clouds with Toothless. The Nightfury seemed to sense his friend’s distress and he cooed questioningly, but Hiccup never said anything, just kept flying mindlessly. Guilt was eating away at him, he had been so selfish, so awkward around Jack since their marriage, he had never put effort into their relationship, expecting it to just fall into place naturally. But he and Jack were hardly closer than the day they met and he knew it was his fault, he had avoided Jack, simply because it was so awkward being around him, Hiccup feeling out of place around his husband. But Jack had managed through the pregnancy alone…and now, Hiccup felt it was because of his absence and lack of love and care and devotion to his mate that their child was now dead. He had failed miserably as Jack’s alpha and mate, he was supposed to be there for him, but he had always flown away on Toothless to get away from his responsibilities as a husband and now he hated himself for it.   
The sun was setting when Valka finally found Hiccup, the young Chief silently watching the sunset from a high ledge. Valka quietly slipped off Cloudjumper and walked slowly over to sit down next to Hiccup. Silence followed for several minutes until finally, Hiccup spoke.   
“I should’ve been there for him…I should’ve done more…” He said softly, his eyes staring out blankly at the sunset. “But…I was afraid…I fled from my responsibilities as his husband….I hadn’t been ready for marriage and…I was afraid.” He said softly, his voice tight with emotion and Valka listened, nodding gently.  
“I know you were. It was understandable, Hiccup…you and Jack had been thrown together without so much as a chance to meet before your wedding. But Jack…he wants to please you so much…he looks up to you…and he wanted to bring this child into the world for you, I know he did.” He replied softly and Hiccup sighed, shaking his head as he lowered his head.   
“I feel as if I’ve failed him…I wasn’t there for him…I was always finding something else to do because I was afraid of my duty as a husband and a father.” He admitted softly. “How can I ever face him again?” Valka smiled softly, lifting a hand to stroke through Hiccup’s hair soothingly. “You can face him again. You must, Hiccup…he depends so much on you, he needs you now, more than ever…Gothi fears for his health…” She added slowly and Hiccup looked up at her. “She fears he has fallen into a great depression. No one can help him nor comfort him like his husband can…he needs to know you aren’t disappointed with him…he needs to know you care.” She said gently and Hiccup nodded, frowning at himself. What had he done when he had gotten scared at Jack’s bedside? He had run away again and he grit his teeth, promising himself he would never run from his responsibility as a husband again.   
By the time Hiccup and Valka made it back to the hut, it was dark and Valka bid her goodnight and headed home to her own hut with Cloudjumper. Hiccup was greeted by Astrid when he walked in and she seemed very worried for the omega. “Hiccup, where have you been?!” She hissed in distress. “Jack hasn’t spoken a single word to me…I’ve tried talking to him but he won’t listen to me…maybe you can talk to him…” She suggested and Hiccup nodded. “Here,” Astrid added, handing Hiccup the mug of herbs. “Maybe you can get him to drink this.”   
Hiccup walked into the bedroom quietly, holding the mug of herbs in his hands as he slowly walked over to the chair by the bed, eyeing Jack carefully, looking him over for any sign that his mate was in any sort of discomfort. “Jack…” He started gently, not knowing what to say to him. He noticed how the omega avoided looking at him and it made the pit of guilt deepen within Hiccup. “Are…are you feeling alright?” He asked gently in concern, sitting down slowly into the seat and leaning forward slightly, trying to get Jack to look at him. 

Jack stiffened when he heard Hiccup talking to Astrid, he wasn’t sure what he would say to Hiccup, what could he say to him? He stayed still where he was in bed, facing away from the chair his husband had taken a seat in. The omega sniffled quietly at Hiccup’s question not evening knowing how to answer. He felt awful.  
“…I’m sorry…” He stated in a small voice, trying to hold back his tears again. “I failed you, I’m sorry.” He whimpered and sniffed again still hiding his face. “I tried Hiccup, I don’t know what happened, I was too weak… They should have saved our boy, not me, then you would have your heir.” He went on in a shaky voice until he couldn’t speak anymore without fighting wails of sadness.   
Jack felt sick, he needed more rest, and he needed food and water after what he had gone through, he just refused anything that was offered to him, once again thinking he didn’t deserve it.

Hiccup’s heart sank as he heard Jack speak softly, clearly fighting tears as he apologized. Hiccup shook his head gently, saddened by Jack’s wish that he had died instead of their child. “Jack…” Hiccup started, moving to sit slowly on the edge of the bed, bringing a gently hand up to Jack’s face and slowly turn his husband’s head to have him look at him. “Listen to me…It wasn’t your fault.” He said seriously, eyes firm on Jack as he spoke gently. “Sometimes things happen…complications…and there’s nothing you can do to fix it or prevent it…” Hiccup let his hand fall from Jack’s face, sighing softly as he looked down at the sheets, trying to think of something to say to comfort Jack.  
“You didn’t fail anyone Jack…you couldn’t help it…” He said gently, green eyes lifting to watch Jack. “And I’m not disappointed in you at all…but rather, I’m proud of how hard you fought.” He said genuinely, giving a soft, sad smile. “Now…” He started gently, glancing down at the mug of herbs. “Gothi wants you to drink this, it will help you heal…” He tried, holding the mug closer to Jack, encouraging him to drink it. He knew it was going to take a while for Jack to heal, both physically and emotionally, and he wasn’t sure how to help him heal, but he promised himself, he would be there for his omega, no matter what. 

Jack winced slightly as Hiccup turned his face, he didn’t want him to see him like this and he tried to resist but let his alpha turn him anyway. He looked down though, avoiding meeting Hiccup’s eyes as he shook his head. “I should have been a better husband, and now the gods are punishing me. I’ve failed everyone Hiccup…..” Jack listened to Hiccup go on, trying to believe what he was saying but it was hard. When Hiccup said he was proud of him, Jack looked in his eyes a brief moment, surprised at what he was hearing, but his lips quivered and he turned his head again, staying silent until his husband had finished.  
“I didn’t fight hard enough. I don’t want it.” He stated dryly, staring out the window and away from his mate. He didn’t know what to do with himself, all he could do now was rest and heal, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t know what he wanted. 

Hiccup frowned as Jack refused the drink and looked blankly out the window. Hiccup looked down at the mug, trying to think of how to help Jack. He felt so guilty, he wanted to fix this. He knew Jack need the medicine Gothi gave him, he might gain an infection or fever and end up very ill. Hiccup moved slowly to sit beside Jack and wrapped an arm carefully around the other’s shoulders, his hand rubbing comfortingly at Jack’s arm. “I know you're upset…but I don’t want you getting ill…” He tried gently, ducking his head to try and see Jack’s eyes. 

“Jack…please, you need to drink this…I won’t lose my husband too.” He said softly, his hand lifting to carefully and gently cradle Jack’s jaw while the other slowly lifted the mug to Jack’s lips. “C’mon…drink…” He coaxed gently, tipping the mug. 

Jack’s body tensed as Hiccup settled next to him and wrapped his arm around him, lifting him up a bit. He was confused, this was the most affection Hiccup had ever shown him willingly. He whimpered softly as he felt his body ache, but tried to muffle it, still not wanting to look at Hiccup while he spoke to him.  
But when his husband uttered the word ‘I won’t loose my husband too’ Jack finally turned to look at Hiccup with disbelief. He thought Hiccup hated him, why did he care so much if he lost him, surely he would just marry another omega, one who could actually give him a child. But Hiccup really seemed to care as he continued to gently hold his jaw and place the medicine at his lips. Jack looked at his mate with sad eyes before doing what he was told and drinking for Hiccup’s sake, because that’s what his alpha wanted. Jack coughed lightly when he had had enough and squirmed a bit to get out of Hiccup’s arms, it felt strange, he wasn’t used to this much attention.   
“I thought you hated me, why are you here with me…. you’re never like this?” 

Hiccup watched in relief as Jack accepted the drink and gulped down a few swallows before signaling he had had enough. Hiccup let Jack pulled away, lifting his arm up off Jack’s shoulders before moving to sit on the edge of the bed again. Hiccup set the mug down on the chair as he listened to Jack speak and paused a moment before he answered.   
“I don’t hate you Jack…and I’m sorry I’ve acted in such away that led you to believe I did. But I…I haven’t been there for you…I’ve been a coward, I was afraid of my responsibilities as a husband and father and so I…I thought I could distance myself…but I’m so sorry I had…” Hiccup looked down sadly at his hands, frowning deeply in guilt. “Maybe if I had been there for you more…if I had taken better care of you…you wouldn’t be childless right now…” He said softly. “I’m…I’m so sorry, Jack…but I promise you, I won’t be so careless any longer…its my duty to watch over you and care for you as your husband, and I intend to.” He said sincerely, his green eyes serious. 

Jack blinked at Hiccup a moment, taking in all that he was saying. It was all a sort of shock to him, he had no idea that’s how Hiccup felt about him, about their marriage, about everything. He simply thought that his alpha just didn’t like him. Jack sat up slowly, his backside hurting but he wanted a better look at Hiccup while he spoke.   
“I’m the omega, the child is my responsibility, it’s my fault I lost it, not yours.” He stated quietly. “I tried to take good care of myself because our child, even though he was unborn was the only friend I had here. I just needed a friend Hiccup, not a husband or a father, just a friend. I’m sick of being alone and invisible.” Jack looked at Hiccup sadly, observing his face, he wasn’t sure if he should believe him. He still didn’t know Hiccup well, his change in attitude was so sudden, and he thought immediately that one of the elders had put him up to this so he could bed his husband again easily and try for another heir.   
“I want to believe you, I really do, but I know how much you value your freedom, I don’t want to make you unhappy…. Maybe it’s better you let me go, then you won’t have to worry about being a husband or a father. Just say you’re too grieved to marry again, then the elders will let you be.” He said rather defeated and slowly laid down again. 

Hiccup listened to Jack intently, his brow furrowing in worry when Jack expressed how alone he had been and Hiccup felt his guilt grow. He let Jack finish before reaching out and taking Jack’s hand in his gently. “Jack, that’s not…” He paused, leaning forward as he tried to conjure up what he wanted to say. “Jack…I know your responsibility is to take care of the child, but my responsibility to to take care of you…and I didn’t. I’m so sorry Jack, I should have been there for you…I was a coward.” He spoke softly, watching Jack intently.   
“I know I’m too late, I should have started the night we were married…but I wish to care for you…” Hiccup tightened his grip slightly on Jack’s hand. “Don’t leave me like this, with my guilt eating away at me…allow me to make amends, please…I know I could never earn forgiveness for my carelessness…but please, give me the chance Jack…I owe it to you…I owe it to our son.” Serious green eyes bore into Jack’s blue, silently pleading with the omega. “I will not leave you, Jack. I promise on my life.” He vowed softly. 

 

Jack was even more stunned than he had been before at Hiccup’s sincere words. Because this time, he knew, he could tell, his husband really meant what he had said. Swallowed bit his lip before nodded his head in acceptance.   
“Ok.” The omega said back simply, he still felt a bit awkward and unsure, but he’d never had anyone vow to care for him that much, and it truly warmed his poor wounded heart. He still felt he was to blame, but he knew Hiccup would not give up until he consented to let him help. One thing he did know about his husband well was his stubbornness. But more than anything, he didn’t want his alpha feeling guilty, he did care for him despite everything.   
He took a deep breath still trying to get a hold of his emotions before let out a sigh and realized how tired he had become, whatever Gothi had put in the medicine to make him sleep was working. “I’m tired…” He murmured silently asking if he could rest. 

 

Hiccup nodded, his shoulders sagging slightly in relief and he gave a small, sad smile to Jack. “Thank you.” He said softly. Hiccup then noticed Jack’s eyes becoming heavier and he nodded when Jack spoke, moving to stand. “Gothi’s medicine will help you sleep, just get some rest…” He soothed gently and carefully adjusted Jack’s pillows so he wouldn’t end up with a sore neck and helped him settle onto them. Hiccup drew the fur blanket up over Jack and picked up the mug. Hiccup gave him a soft smile before turning to leave and let the omega rest. Hiccup didn’t go far however, and remained in the house. Astrid and Gothi both looked at him in interest for any news when he came out of the bedroom and Hiccup quietly closed the door before speaking softly.   
“He’s tired, he’s gonna rest for a little while…” He murmured softly, keeping his voice down as to not disturb Jack. “I think he just needs some looking after…I think he’ll be alright.” He said softly, silently praying he was right. Astrid nodded softly, giving Hiccup a sympathetic smile. Gothi grunted, not so easily convinced. 

The next two days were hard on Jack, but he had begun to heal thanks to Hiccup. Not only did his husband take good care of him, he hardly left him alone, which in his state was a good thing, it forced him not to think too about what had happened and how it was his fault.   
Jack had a hard time letting his husband do things for him; prop him up to eat and feed him, make sure he took whatever herbs Gothi prescribed, drape extra furs on him when he slept so he wouldn’t get a fever from the cold. It was the first time anyone had done this much for him, and although it was strange, Jack gladly accepted the help, truth be told he needed it more than he realized.   
But what he took from it the most was for the first time he and Hiccup actually talked, and got to know one another. Jack got the friend he needed, and his heart was starting to heal as well. Though by the third day, there was something that they all needed to do which Jack had been dreading more than anything. They needed to properly send their baby boy to the Gods in Valhalla, and they couldn’t wait another day. Once the elders had seen and overheard that Jack was well enough, they pushed Hiccup to get him out of bed and get on with the ceremony.   
Everyone in Berk had come down to the docks to pay their respects. A small ship was made and the child was laid inside, surrounded by flowers. Jack held on to Hiccup for support a they made their way down to the docks. Jack looked down in shame as he felt all of the vikings’ eyes staring at him with anger and disgust since he had killed their heir. Jack was the omega, and the outsider, the vikings of course did not blame the Pride of Berk, their Alpha for what had happened. And Jack honestly had to agree with them. 

 

Hiccup hardly left Jack’s side for the nest few days. He made sure he ate and was hydrated and he carefully monitored Gothi’s prescribed herbs. Often times, Jack would be too weak to even feed himself, so Hiccup readily took up the task and any other ways that Jack needed assistance in. He tried to keep the omega’s spirits up, telling him a story or two to entertain him and tried to distract him from the people outside who were eager to pay their respects to the child they had lost and hold a funeral. Hiccup absolutely refused however until Jack was strong enough to get out of bed, and on the third day, Hiccup and Astrid managed to help Jack out of bed. They helped him dress accordingly for the ceremony and slowly made their way through the village to the docks where the people of Berk had made a small ship for the child.   
Hiccup watched with a heavy heart, strongly supporting Jack as they watched the small ship slowly sail out into the wide open sea. A line of archers had drawn their bows and then the time came, they fired their arrows into the air and the flaming arrows hit their mark, setting the small ship to fire as it sailed out into the distance. Hiccup blinked back tears, not allowing them to fall. He had to be strong for Jack, he had no other option, he would not fail his omega. So lost in his grief, Hiccup hadn’t cared to notice the angry stares silently pointed at his husband and he was ignorant to the idea that the villagers would blame Jack for their child’s death. After the flaming ship had long sailed from sight, Hiccup glanced down at Jack with concerned questioning. “Are you feeling alright?” Jack hadn’t been out of bed for this long since the birth and Hiccup was worried Jack would grow weak from exertion. 

It took all of what little strength Jack had not to turn his head and sob uncontrollably into Hiccup’s shoulder as he watched his boy sail away. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to hold him. And after months of carrying him he felt empty and lost with grief. The people of Berk didn’t understand how much Jack fought for their child, and it made his sorrow worse when he saw the anger and hate in their faces, as if he had murdered his own son.  
Silent tears streamed down Jack’s face as he focused on the flames disappearing into the horizon. He swallowed and gritted his teeth trying not to make any noise or a spectacle of himself. He stayed like that, still and motionless until his husbands voice broke him out of his trance. He blinked and took a breath, “I feel fine.” He lied, his dead eyes not breaking eye contact with the fire on the horizon. He sniffled as he brought his sleeve up to wipe his face. “I need to be alone Hiccup.”

Hiccup nodded understandingly and frowned slightly in concern, moving to help Jack walk back up the dock. It was slow but Hiccup was patient and supported Jack, an arm around his waist and his other arm out for Jack to hold onto as they slowly made their way through the crowd of villagers. Hiccup gave small nods to the villagers that look on at him with sympathy. He appreciated everyone’s support and concern, but he was ignorant to how the villagers saw Jack.   
Quiet whispered murmurs washed over the crowd and but Hiccup didn’t hear them, too focused on Jack and getting him home. But if he had heard them, he wouldn’t have believed his ears, he wouldn’t have believed the villagers hated Jack so much.   
“What shame the Chief must feel…” Someone whispered. “He never should’ve come here, he killed the Pride of Berk’s heir…” Another added under hushed breaths. “What a pathetic waste…he should be banished for his failure.” 

Although Hiccup didn’t hear the murmurs, Jack certainly did, and he guessed the villagers meant for him to. He kept his head down, trying to walk as fast as he could, which unfortunately wasn’t very fast. He thanked the gods at least Hiccup was with him and helping him along, if he wasn’t there, who knows what would have happened.   
The words were harsh to his ears, especially while he was still trying to cope with emotions he felt watching his son being sent to Valhalla, and though he tried to block them out, he was starting to agree with them. There must have been something he could have done to prevent it, maybe he wasn’t eating right for the child, or over exerting his energy. It was his first time being pregnant with no one to guide him or help him through it, he didn’t know what to do, he should have asked, or maybe this wouldn’t have happened.   
Jack felt sick, he was having a hard time breathing, the hate of the crowd closing in on him and adding to his already pent up emotions, like a wave of water pressing hard on a damn. He was about to crack any minute with the amount of self hate and loathing for not only loosing the people’s heir but his own joy and happiness, and poor sweet Hiccup’s.   
The omega panted, desperately fighting his sobs until they finally made it home to their hut, and he couldn’t keep his tears in any longer.

 

When they finally made it to the hut, Hiccup was deeply concerned hen Jack started to breathe heavier, and then his omega broke down, starting to sob. “Jack…Jack.” Hiccup tried gently, his arms wrapping around his husband to keep him from falling in case his legs gave out. “Easy…just breathe.” He said softly, bending down to hook his arms under Jack’s knees and carefully lifting him up into his arms to carry him through the hut into the bedroom. Hiccup gently and carefully laid Jack down onto the bed and eased a pillow behind his head and drew the furs up over him.   
“Jack, hey…its okay…” He murmured gently, cupping his husband’s face to try and get him to look at him. Hiccup brushed away Jack’s tears away with his thumbs and frowned sympathetically. He moved his hand to lay over Jack’s forehead, checking for fever. There was a slight dry warmth under his palm, warmer than usual an he shook his head in disappointment in himself. “I shouldn’t have let you leave the bed.” He scolded himself, worried for Jack’s health. He knew Jack would be emotional, but his husband seemed to be going into a panic. “Jack, shh…its okay, its okay…” He tried gently. “I’m gonna get you some water and herbs, okay?” Hiccup gave a reassuring squeeze to Jack’s hand and then moved to leave the room to fetch the herbs and water. 

 

Jack was gasping in between sobs and cries of sadness. He was in a panic, not sure what to do or how to make things better. He didn’t even notice or care when Hiccup lifted him and carried him to bed. He just kept crying and blubbering, choking on air when he tried to breath.  
He was too far gone in his own misery to look back at Hiccup or even notice what he was saying. Jack just kept murmuring, “It’s my fault… I killed our son…” He had convinced himself he was completely to blame, that the gods were punishing him, that the vikings were right, he should be banished, Hiccup deserved better. Their voices kept replaying over and over again in his head.  
He wanted Hiccup to be free of him, he wanted to punish himself, and he wanted to hold his son and tell him he was sorry. So when his husband left the room, without even thinking, Jack raised a trembling hand and reached for Hiccup’s pillow next to his head before pressing it firmly to his face, blocking his airways. He kept sobbing, the image of his dead baby not leaving his head as he started choking for breath but wouldn’t let himself have it.

Hiccup sighed sadly as he entered the kitchen, hearing Jack crying distantly from the bedroom. Hiccup took a moment to himself, leaning on the table and closed his eyes, fighting back his own tears and emotions. Jack was what mattered right now, he himself would have time to grieve more later, but right now, his omega was in a delicate state, and his had to put him first. Hiccup then slowly started to go through the familiar process of making the medicine for Jack, something he had fallen into a habit of over the last few days. He opened a small pouch from Gothi and poured out the dry leaved into a bowl before starting to crush them, grinding them down into a fine powder to mix in with a warm mug of yak’s milk. It took Hiccup a few minutes but eventually, he got it all ready and then got him a glass of water. He noticed as he walked back toward the bedroom that Jack’s sobs had died down to being silent and he furrowed his brows, wondering what had caused Jack to cease in his crying.  
Hiccup opened the door and blinked when he saw the pillow over Jack’s face, and he sighed sadly, thinking Jack was trying to hide his tears or muffle his voice from Hiccup, embarrassed to be crying so much in front of him. “Jack? I’ve got your herbs here with some water too…” He said gently, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He frowned slightly when Jack didn’t respond and he sighed again softly. “C’mon, just a few sips at least, Jack…it will make you feel better…” He coaxed gently and reached up to pull the pillow away. He blinked in surprise to see Jack seemingly sleeping, but as he leaned in closer, his heart dropped and Hiccup gasped, realizing that Jack wasn’t breathing.   
Realization hit him hard and he shot up, the mug and glass of water falling and shattering on the floor as Hiccup flew forward, his hands gripping tightly at Jack’s shoulders. “Jack!” He called loudly, trying to keep from panicking as he shook his husband, trying to rouse him. Hiccup tore away the furs, trying to get at Jack’s chest. “Don’t do this to me, Jack!” He said loudly, panic and adrenaline pumping through him as he shifted to place his hands over Jack’s chest and start pumping down with his weight over Jack’s heart. He did a few pumps before pinching Jack’s nose and opening his mouth before pushing air into him. Hiccup moved to pump over his chest again. “C’mon, c’mon! Don’t do this…Jack, breathe!” He pleaded before moving back down to push air into Jack. 

When Jack woke, he expected to see his son, he knew he didn’t deserve to be in Valhalla but he hoped the gods would let him at least apologize to him. But a few minutes later he gasped and his eyes fluttered open as he was met with green eyes. For a moment he thought they belonged to his boy, that maybe his spirit was appearing how it was meant to if the child had grown up. He had his father’s eyes. Jack remembered noticing that when his limp body was carried away.  
But when Hiccup’s voice started coming into his ears and his vision cleared he realized that it was his husband before him. “Hiccup…?” He asked weakly as a conformation confused what was going on. Why had his husband bothered to save him? Or was this some weird illusion invented by Loki whilst in purgatory?   
His chest started rising and falling as his body finally took some much needed proper breaths while his mind was otherwise occupied. “Am I dead?” He asked the figure above him, wanting an answer. 

Hiccup gasped, his hand flying up to cup Jack’s cheek as his husband came to, gasping down air and his blue eyes fluttered open. “Jack!” He gasped, concerned green eyes staring down at Jack as he watched him breathe, trying to calm his own racing heart as he panted slightly. Hiccup’s brows furrowed when Jack asked if he was dead, and Hiccup shook his head. “No. No, you’re here, you’re alive.” He panted before taking a moment to close his eyes and breathe deeply, his heart still racing from worry. He opened his eyes to stare at Jack and grabbed his husband by the shoulders, his grip nearly bruising but he didn’t care. Jack had scared him.   
“Don’t you ever do that again, you understand me?!” He said sternly, his voice rising as he shook Jack for emphasis. “Gods, you scared me. Why would you do that to me?!” He asked, tears misting his eyes. “You would let me lose a son and husband in one week?!” He scolded as he started to tremble. He didn’t want to be angry at Jack, but he had scared him and Hiccup had had enough with the trauma this week. His eyes softened a little and he sighed, pulling Jack to him and holding him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. Hiccup closed his eyes, just holding Jack close and not wanting to ever let him go. Hiccup trembled slightly, still panting as he fought back tears. “What would I have done if I had lost you too? Haven’t I lost enough this week?” He asked, his voice much softer. “I promised I wouldn’t leave you, Jack…so don’t leave me.” 

Jack’s body remained limp, his mouth open with shock at Hiccup’s expression as he held his shoulders firmly. “I….I….” He stuttered, not knowing how to respond. He thought that Hiccup would be relieved, happy he was gone. “I wanted you to be free of me…. You could marry someone you love..” He explained, shaking slightly from his alpha’s words, he had never seen him so angry. He had thought that after what the vikings had been saying, Hiccup really had been pretending all last week just to get Jack pregnant again and shut them all up.   
But the omega could see now how wrong he had been by the hurt and anger and fear in Hiccup’s eyes. And he had saved him himself, if what Jack thought was true, Hiccup wouldn’t have brought him back to life. The young omega inhaled sharply as Hiccup brought him to his chest, and Jack slowly relaxed, winding his own hands around Hiccup in a weak grip. He could feel his husband trembling, and tears falling onto his white hair from his husband’s eyes. Jack finally realized how much he meant to his alpha and he started crying as well. “I’m sorry Hiccup….I’m so, so sorry. I won’t I promise.” He said in between tears as he melted in relief against his husband’s chest. “I didn’t know you’d be so upset, or I wouldn’t have done it. Your people, they were so angry with me, I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry.” He mumbled apologetically then stopped speaking when he started to cough, his lungs were still trying to work again. 

Hiccup sighed softly, closing his eyes as he simply held Jack close to him, pressing his nose into Jack’s hair. He loosened his arms around Jack just slightly, not wanting to bruise the omega who was still in such a delicate state. He rubbed a warm hand in soothing circles over Jack’s back as he listened to his mate apologized between tears. Hiccup listened patiently, it had been a long, hard week for both of them and he knew why Jack had done it.   
“I know…” He sighed softly, trying to comfort his omega. “Its alright, I understand…you’re alright now.” He murmured comfortingly. However he blinked when Jack mentioned the villagers and he slowly pulled Jack away from him. “Jack…have the villagers been treating you differently?” He asked seriously, his green eyes concerned. “What makes you think that…what have you heard?” Had the villagers not been treating Jack well? How had he missed that? 

Jack didn’t want to repeat their words. He hesitated a moment after Hiccup asked him what he’d heard. But his alpha asked him to share, so he wouldn’t stay silent. “They’ve always treated me different Hiccup, I’m not a Hooligan. I wasn’t born on Berk.” He stated hoping that would satisfy his husband but when he was met with a confused gaze and silence, Jack took a deep breath and went on.   
“They said you must be ashamed of me. That I deserve to be banished because I killed the Pride of Berk’s heir. They don’t think I deserve you……. I believe them.” He said in a small voice and pulled out of their hug to look at Hiccup’s face.   
“I had one task Hiccup, to make sure my tribe was safe, and make the treaty between our people official, I was suppose to marry you, then give you and heir. I failed, and it affected a lot more people than just you and me. I’m under a lot of pressure, and I’m scared that I won’t be able to have another baby, or something will happen to our people before I do.” He was genuinely concerned, this was the first time Jack had gotten a chance to talk about it with anyone, he felt a huge load lift from his chest. 

Hiccup listened intently, horrified to learn how Jack had been seen by the villagers. At first he wondered how he had missed that, but then reminded himself he hadn’t been around Jack very much, he had avoided him during the months of his pregnancy. His heard was heavy to hear that Jack had agreed with what the villagers had said about him. “Jack, no…” He sighed, wishing he had been there sooner for Jack, perhaps then Jack wouldn’t have felt so alone.   
Hiccup shook his head, not wanting Jack to think in such a way, that he thought of himself as a failure. “Jack, that’s not true…listen to me.” He said gently but firmly, his hand going up to cup Jack’s cheek. “You’re more than just a piece of a treaty…you’re more than just an omega for me to get an heir out of, Jack…I’m sorry they’ve treated you so…but I promise, things will be different.” He swore softly, warm green eyes regarding Jack. Hiccup then glanced down between them and laid a gentle hand over Jack’s flattened stomach. “And even if you can’t bear children anymore…I will not treat you any different. You don’t deserve that, Jack.” He said softly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Jack’s. “I’m sorry Jack…can you ever forgive me for all that I’ve done wrong?” 

Jack looked down again. It was ridiculous how they had avoided each other so much since they had married. Jack was guilty of it too. They had needed to talk about these things, Jack just didn’t have the courage to say anything, nor did he want to appear weak. That had backfired.   
When Hiccup put his hand on his cheek, Jack glanced up in his eyes again, and he listened intently like his husband had asked. He smiled at Hiccup’s words, the first time he had smiled since before they had been married. He stiffened slightly when he felt Hiccup’s hand on his middle, but he soon relaxed and put his hand over his alpha’s. Jack nodded his head slowly, the small smile still on his face. “I forgive you. If you can forgive me. I should have said something to you before, its not all your fault Hiccup. We were both to blame……. I’ll get better, then we can try again…. if you want to.”

Hiccup smiled softly, his eyes warm as he listened to Jack. “We were both afraid I think…and too scared of each other to admit it.” He laughed softly and listened as Jack continued, mentioning trying for another child in time. Hiccup’s eyes regarded Jack seriously as he thought of the offer and he nodded softly. “Of course I want to…” He smiled softly, his thumb stroking gently over Jack’s cheek. “But…I want to make sure its what you want, Jack…and I want to make sure you’re healed and healthy before we do anything, we don’t have to rush anything this time.” He added seriously. He knew it would be dangerous for Jack to carry again so soon after such a difficult labor. Hiccup smiled softly and pulled Jack against him, hugging him gently, feeling closer to Jack than he ever had before, as if they were finally more than just strangers. 

As the days passed Jack slowly healed, but he did recover and Hiccup made sure of it. It was hard trying to balance his Chiefly duties and take care of Jack, but he quickly adjusted. He was happy to spend time with Jack, speaking with him and finally getting to know him more that he had in the first nine months of their marriage. Hiccup also held a meeting in the Great Hall with as many villagers as it could hold and he made clear that Jack was to be treated as an equal, and that Hiccup was very proud of his husband and fully supported him and asked the village to treat him the same. The days turned to weeks and Jack had long been able to move around more which pleased Hiccup greatly. Hiccup would show Jack around and fly him to see all the best sights Berk had to offer. As the weeks flew by, Hiccup found himself happier and longing to be around Jack even more than was was already. He found himself growing very fond of his husband and he hoped Jack would feel the same way in return. 

Jack knew Hiccup was right, and he nodded his head it agreement smiling again before he let Hiccup hold him again and he sighed calmly resting in his alpha’s arms. This was how he was supposed to feel with his mate since the beginning, and although it was slow coming he thanked the gods they finally understood each other now. 

Jack took a while to heal, he had a lot to recover from physically and emotionally. The thought of their son still hurt him to think about, which was normal of course, and he had a few days where he would stop and grieve, crying for a bit before he reminded himself how much Hiccup needed him and he find the courage to wipe his tears and try to keep healing so that he could give his mate another child. He let Hiccup take care of him, and he made sure to take better care of himself as well, he had a reason too now. More than anything though he was happy he wasn’t lonely anymore. He had grown closer to Hiccup, and though he liked him before, he grew much more fond of him now. He made him laugh which was something not many people could do. But more than that he was the kindest Alpha Jack had ever met and he knew that he was very lucky to be his omega.


End file.
